Fairy tail Acadamy
by Squirrel Girl 14
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is the newest student at Fairy Tail University, a boarding school in the heart of Magnolia. There Lucy meets new friends and a certain cute pink haired boy. ;) NALU fanfic plus other small ones
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sooo I was bored and was watching Fairy Tail and this idea popped in my head and I thought that for once my idea might be good enough to post on fanfiction so I'm giving it a try. I'm going to put my OC Rain in probably just because I love using her in my mind but she'll probably have just small rolls. Umm that's all I can think of for now so here we go. First Fairy Tail fanfic YAY!**

* * *

Lucy looked up at the large school in front of her with wide eyes. She clutched the strap of her bag nervously as she watched students in matching uniforms march up the steps of the school laughing and smiling widely, none of them paid Lucy any mind as they walked past her. Lucy looked down at the ground awkwardly but looked back up when she noticed a pale girl with long white hair running up to her with the widest smile Lucy had ever seen on her face. "Hi! You must be Lucy Heartfillia, the new student," the girl said as she reached Lucy, "I'm Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said with a small smile.

Mirajane smiled wider in response, "If you follow me I can show you the office and get your schedule and other things arranged."

Lucy nodded following Mirajane to the office with a secretary sitting at a desk. Mirajane took a folder with Lucy's name on it from the women with a smile before turning to Lucy. "Alright, here's your class schedule and the key to the room you'll be staying in, your roommate is named Levy McGardeen."

Lucy nodded taking the folder from Mira. "Alright looks like your first class is English, I have that too so I can show you were it is, as for your second class, History, my friend Erza has that the same time you do so I'm sure she can show you."

"Thanks Mira," Lucy said smiling.

"No problem," the white haired girl replied with a smile.

Lucy followed Mira through the crowded hallways till they reached room 207. Mira pushed open the door and Lucy looked into the room shocked. Paper, books, and all other school supplies were being thrown around and in the middle of the commotion were three boys, two with black hair and another with unusual pink spiky hair. The three boys were shutting insults to each other and throwing punches. "Is it always like this," Lucy stampeded startled.

Mira nodded, "Usually till Mr. Clive, the teacher, gets here. He's usually late."

Lucy nodded unable to speak, _so this is the high and mighty boarding school you've decided to send me to, dad_ , Lucy thought glumly as she looked down at the ground. "Everyone take your seats!" A loud voice boomed through the room and every student did as the voice ordered, all except the pink haired boy. "Ha I win since you all chickened out," the boy called triumphantly.

"Mr. Dragneel," a stern voice came from the front of the class.

The boy flinched and slowly turned around to face a tall man with orange slicked back hair. "Oh, um, hey Mr. Clive," the boy said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Take your seat, now," Mr. Clive said pointing to the empty chair.

The boy nodded quickly and rushed to his seat. Mira cleared her throat to get the man's attention. Mr. Clive turned to face the two girls. "Oh, hey, um, Mirajane, who's your friend."

All eyes turned to Lucy and Mirajane as Mr. Clive asked the question. Lucy shifted uncomfortably with all the attention looking down at the tiled floor. "This is Lucy," Mirajane said her tone slightly annoyed, "the new girl I informed you about, last week."

Mr. Clive shratched his head thinking it over, "Oh that's right, you did mention it."

Mira sighed turning to Lucy, "He can be a bit forgetful."

Lucy nodded and turned to Mr. Clive, "My name's Lucy Heartfillia."

Mr. Clive nodded writing it down on a piece of paper on his desk. "You can sit in the empty desk behind Mr. Dragneel."

Lucy nodded taking her seat and taking out her text book, sighing in relief, _this is going to be a long day_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if it's crappy but its a start. Tell me if you think I should keep going cause I'm never really sure about this stuff**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu watched the new girl take her seat looking her up and down. She had big gental brown eyes along with medium length blonde hair that was tied up on one side. Natsu turned his attention back to the front of the room where Mr. Clive was drooning on about the book Natsu was supposed to be reading, To Kill A Mockingbird. Natsu placed his head on his hand and started to space off for a while before he relised everyone else was finishing taking notes. He turned to face to new girl and with a friendly smile said, "Can I have your notes."

The girl gave him a disapproving look, "What happened to yours."

"Um, my cat ate them," Natsu said sheepishly hoping she would buy it.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Your cat?"

Natsu shook his head crossing his fingers. Lucy sighed handing him the notes, "That is the lamest excuse ever."

"Thanks," Natsu said taking the notes from her and quickly scribbling bown her notes before handing them back to Lucy.

XxX

The bell rang and Lucy gathered her papers and placed them in her binder before slipping it into her bag. The pink haired boy walked up to her with his hands behind his head and a wide grin on his face. "Thanks again for your help," he said, "I'm Natsu by the way."

"Lucy," she said with a small smile.

"So what's your next class, maybe I can help you now," Natsu offered.

Lucy glanced at the piece of paper, "Says here that my next class is history."

"Awesome my class is the room across from the history room so I can show you."

"Thanks," Lucy said with a thankful smile.

Natsu nodded and started walking out of the classroom followed by Lucy. "So where did you go before here," Natsu asked.

Lucy frowned and looked down at the floor, "My dad paid for touters ever since I was small."

Natsu gave her a sideways glance, "So you've never been to school before, ever?"

Lucy nodded. "That's awesome, I wish I never had to go to school, no teachers, annoying classmates, and homework."

Lucy giggled smiling, "That's one way to look at it."

Natsu grinned wider, "Well here you are, room 220."

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy said with a smile.

"Hey no problem, you saved me from a long lectured from Mr. Clive about paying attention."

"Well you should pay attention," Lucy said teasingly.

Natsu rolled his eyes playfully and walked into his own class across the hallway. Lucy smiled as she walked into her own and looked around. "Lucy! Over here," Mira called from across the room.

Lucy smiled wider and walked over to Mira and a group of girls.

"Lucy I would like you to meet my freinds," Mira said pointing to one of the girls with scarlet hair, "This is Erza, she really nice, unless you get on her bad side."

The girl Mira adressed as Erza chuckled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy."

"Same to you," Lucy said with a smile.

"This is Juvia," Mira said pointing to a slim girl with blue hair.

"Hi," Juvia said with a smile.

"Hey," Lucy said.

"This is my sister Lisanna," Mira said pointing to a slightly shorter girl with short white hair.

"Hey, is great meeting you, Mira said you were supper nice," Lisanna said holding out her hand.

Lucy took her hand and shook it, "It's great meeting you too."

"And last we have Rain," Mira said pointing to the last girl with brown hair and a lightning tattoo over her right eye.

"Hey," she said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy.

"Thanks," Lucy said with a smile.

"So what do you think of the school so far," Lisanna asked.

"It seems nice so far," Lucy said shrugging, "it's definitely different than what I'm use to."

"Is that good or bad," Lisanna asked.

Lucy smiled, "It's good, trust me."

All the girls smiled as the teacher walked in, "Take your seats."

Lucy sat down in between Lisanna and Juvia. "For our new student I'm going to review some stuff so she can get an idea of what's going to happen. To start I'm Miss. Evergreen. Currently we are going over Greek mythology. Today we are going to go over the story of Medusa."

Miss. Evergreen continued talking about the snake women that turned men to stone by looking them in the eyes. Lucy scribbled down notes until the bell rang. Lucy gathered her stuff and walked out of the room with Mira and the others. "Alright looks like we all have gym together," Erza said looking over Lucy's schedule.

"Yea, this is going to be fun," Rain said sarcasticly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks everyone for your kind words and supporting this story so far. In answer to cliffhanger2's question, yes Lisanna is going to support Nalu. Also please try to ignore spelling and grammar mistakes, I type most of this up on my phone or kindle. That's all for now, thanks again all you awesome people for liking this story so far**

* * *

Lucy followed Erza and Rain as she walked beside Lisanna and Juvia. Juvia was talking very fast about some boy named Gray and Lucy was nodding along only half listening. Erza held open the door to the locker room while the other girls filed in. Mirajane pointed to a group of lockers nearby. "These are the lockers we usually use for gym," Mira explained placing her books into one of them. Lucy placed her's in the locker next to Mira's and pulled out gym clothes. They were very plain, just simple maroon t-shirts with black shorts and black knee high folded up her uniform, which consisted of a white button up shirt, maroon blazer with matching jacket, black skirt, and black knee high socks. Mira, Erza, Juvia, and Rain had all pulled their hair back into pony tails. "Ready to go?" Erza asked. The others nodded and Lucy followed them out to the gym.

"If couch starts going on about being a 'real man' just ignore him," Juvia whispered to Lucy.

Lucy nodded looking around at the class. There were ten boys and ten girls total, all mostly dressed the same way.

A large man with tan skin and white hair came out of the office that was off to the side of the gym. His white hair was styled upwards and he had a scar running along one eye. "Alright!" He called in a loud booming voice, "today we're going to play a real mans game, dodge ball!" The boys and some of the girls cheered while others groaned. "Alright, today we're going to do boys against girls so get ready and let's see which team is made of real men." Lucy looked at the boys and let out a groan, must of them were tall and muscular, definitely stronger than Lucy by far. "I don't see why we have to do this, this class should be optional," a short blue haired girl said coming up to Lucy.

"I know right," Lucy sighed, "we should be able,to sit on the sidelines and just read a good book."

"Exactly!" The girl exclaimed, "I'm Levy by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said smiling, "I'm Lucy, and I think I'm also your new roomate."

Levy nodded, "If you love reading than I have a feeling that we'll be great roomates."

Before Lucy could respond the coach shouted, "Alright begin!"

Lucy dodged the balls flailing her arms next to Levy who was doing the same thing. "We're going to die!" Lucy wailed.

"Don't give up, if Erza sees that your out you'll be extra dead. She super competitive," Levy said ducking as a ball zoomed passed were her head had been before it crashed into the wall with a loud bang.

"Stay focused," Erza ordered, "Rain I want you to take out Laxus, we don't want another shot like that."

Rain nodded catching one of the flying rubber balls from the air. Rain turned and faced the large blonde boy that had thrown the ball that nearly decapitated Levy. The boy was focused on aiming another shot at Mirajane and didn't seem to notice Rain taking aim. Before anyone could react the ball had already left the brunette's hand. Lucy watched in amazement as the ball found it's target with a smack. "Out!" Coach shouted across the gym.

"There you go Erza, the rest are all yours." Rain called smirking.

Lucy watched in amazement and a little bit of horror as Erza single handedly took out all nine of the other boys. "The girls win," Couch shouted, "because they're real men."

"Yes Coach Strauss," the boys mumbled disappearing into the locker room. The girls cheered and congratulated Erza for another win. Erza smiled satisfied and went into the locker rooms followed by everyone else. "Great job Erza," Mira chriped smiling widely.

"Thanks," Erza said, "but I couldn't have done it without Rain's shot."

"Yup," Rain said, "and thanks Mira for distracting Laxus."

Mira smiled, "No problem, that was fun."

Lucy smiled listening to the group of friends. "Hey Lucy, ready for lunch?" Juvia asked turning to the blonde.

Lucy nodded, "I'm starving."

"Then let's go," Lisanna said with a wide smile.

Lucy followed the girls out of the locker room and towards the cluster of lockers. Lisanna and Lucy pulled away from the group as they reached their locker area. Lisanna's locker was next to Lucy's and they chatted while putting their books and bags away.

"So meet any cute boys yet?" Lisanna asked with a smile.

"Cute, yes, boyfriend material, probably not," Lucy said with a smile.

Lisanna giggled, "I can relate."

"How bout you?" Lucy asked, "do you have a boy friend?"

"Not at the moment," Lisanna said shrugging.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked smiling.

"Yep," Lisanna responded returning the smile.

The two girls walked down the hallway, giggling as they talked, towards the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisanna showed Lucy around the cafeteria, showing her were people sat, steering her away from the bad food and towards the edible ones, pointing out different people, and such. Lisanna grabbed her food and lead her to the table were Erza, Juvia and Mira were. There were other people at the table as well. Lucy recognised one of the girls from her gym class, she was a burnett with purpleish colored eyes. Lucy also saw Levy, which made Lucy feel a little happier and comfortable. Lucy sat down next to Levy who smiled, "Hey Lucy."

"Hey Levy, mind if I sit here?" Lucyasked with a smile.

"Of course you can," Levy responded slipping the book she had been reading into her bag.

"What are you reading?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Oh I'm just rereading a book on some ancient cultures."

"That sounds cool," Lucy said.

"It is, wanna borrow it when I'm done?" Levy offered.

"Yeah I would love to guve it a try," Lucy said smiling.

"So Lucy, after school we usually go to a pub and we were wondering if you wanna come," Juvia said.

"It's were we all hang out and have some fun," the burnett said with a wink.

"Sounds like fun," Lucy said blushing slightly from her comment.

"Canna," Mira scolded.

"I'm kidding," Canna said smirking, "as far as you know."

"Alright, let's meet in the usual spot, under the oak tree closest to the school gate," Erza proposed.

"Sounds good to me," Lisanna said.

"I'll show Lucy were it is," Levy said.

Lucy smiled, "Thanks Levy."

"No problem," Levy said smiling.

"I'll tell Rain," Mira said.

Lucy realised that Rain hadn't been at the table. "Where is Rain?"

"She usually leaves campus around lunchtime," Erza answered.

"Oh," Lucy said.

"Alright see you guys later," Erza said, "remember we're meeting at 2:15."

The other girls nodded standing up to throw the trash away. Lucy walked back to her locker with Lisanna and gathered her stuff for the rest of her classes, excitement filling her body at the thought of just hanging out with her new friends.

* * *

Lucy last classes went by slowly, Math with Miss. Aries, Chemistry with , and Spanish with Mr. Conbolt. Lucy was usually good at paying attention, but today she was distracted. She wondered what the pub would be like. What should she wear? Who would be there? All these questions raced through her head. Finally 2:00 came and the bell echoed through the school.


End file.
